


You're Mine

by bluexside



Series: In This Universe and Every Other [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Isak Valtersen, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluexside/pseuds/bluexside
Summary: Isak and Even are drunk at a party. Isak gets jealous when he sees Even flirting with a girl, which leads to a drunk angry, mostly stupid, fight.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm enjoying writing these little one-shots, it feels like Even and Isak are still in my life. Anyways, of course they'll make up in the end, in case you were worried.

Isak watched Even from across the room. They were both drunk and the party was far too crowded. Isak was standing with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi, only half listening to some story Mags was telling about him and Vilde.

He knew Even was a naturally flirty person, his natural ways amplified when he was inebriated, and Isak knew this, only his logic had flown out the window when he was already seven beers in. Any sense of sober and sensible Isak was gone and replaced with terribly jealous Isak as he watched Even standing with a small group of friends across the room with his hand on the small of some blonde girl’s back. He kept looking down and smiling, laughing at her jokes, and probably saying some flirty one liners that always worked on Isak.

His sober self in the back of his mind was telling him it was all in his head at that there was nothing to be jealous or angry about because it was silly of him to think Even had eyes for anyone other than him. He knew that, but drunk Isak didn’t feel like listening.

 “Isak? Hello?” Mahdi said bringing him out of his daze.

 “Uh, sorry, just thinking,” he replied looking down at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

 “Right, just go over there if you wanna make out with your man so bad,” Magnus said. The boys laughed but Isak looked back over to Even. The blonde girl had her hand on Even’s upper arm, as if she were allowed to do that.

He watched as Even said something hilarious and she threw her head back and laughed, probably a little too hard, and push herself into him, putting her hands all over him. It threw Isak over the edge.

He pushed Jonas out of his way, and marched over to Even and the group of strangers with a purpose.

 “Hi baby,” Isak said a little forcefully, and wrapped both his arms around Even’s side cuddling into him.

 “Uh, hi Isak,” Even said a little caught off guard by the sudden PDA. “Babe, these are my friends from Bakka.” Even introduced everyone, the blonde girl last, whose name he learned was Astrid.

Astrid didn’t look phased by Isak so obviously laying claim to his man. She even smiled at him, which was odd to drunk Isak, sober Isak knew she was just a friend so why would she be phased.

Isak continued to hold on tight to Even, leaning into him and making Even uneasy on his feet, and he knew he was being annoying, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he listened to their conversations carry on. He watched as Even flirted with Astrid, which made drunk Isak grow greener and greener with jealousy.

Just as Astrid began telling a story Isak interjected. “Even, I’m tired and very drunk, take me home.”

Even, graceful as ever, smiled at his friends and apologized. “Sorry guys, we should get going. I’ll see you guys soon.” He rubbed Isak’s back as he lead him out of the party.

Even didn’t say anything when they were outside, and that’s how Isak knew he was upset with him. Isak kept quiet as he got onto the back of Even’s bike, and they rode home in silence. Terrible silence, so thick with emotions that you could cut it with a knife.

By the time they were in their apartment Even set down his stuff on their kitchen table, and in the calmest voice said, “Isak, what the hell was that?”

Isak, still drunk, exploded. “You think I didn’t see you flirting with that girl? I was watching you! I didn’t say anything when you left to go over there and spend the entire rest of the party fucking flirting with her! Your hand on her back and her throwing herself all over you! Do you know how that makes me feel?”

Even’s face contorted. “What? You think I was flirting with Astrid? She’s just a friend, Iss.”

 “Yeah, okay sure. I saw the way she was looking at you!”

 “What way is that? And who cares, you know I’m yours.” He was still calm as he stepped towards Isak. “Baby, you’re drunk come lay down.”

 “No! Don’t do that, my feelings matter. Don’t brush this off like I’m being stupid.”

Even stopped. “I didn’t say that. Your feelings matter.”

“Okay then admit you were flirting with her.”

“Isak,” Even said getting frustrated. “I seriously doubt I was.”

Isak huffed. “God, you always do this!”

 “What the fuck does that mean?”

 “You don’t see that you’re just this flirty person and you flirt with anything that breathes and it’s usually some girl! Am I not enough for you?” Isak knew he was getting ridiculous but he couldn’t stop.

 “Isak what the fuck, of course you’re enough for me! And excuse me for being a friendly person! You’ve got some serious issues if you can’t trust me to just talk to my friends.” Even watched Isak’s face fall and he knew he had said too much.

 “Well, you gave me reason before to not trust you.” He couldn’t believe it as it came out of his mouth. He knew it would hurt Even so why did he say it.

 “You’re right,” Even said quietly. Isak’s lip quivered and he felt the tears forming in his eyes. Why did he always feel like starting conflict when he was drunk? Especially with the person he loved the most. He didn’t deserve Even, he knew that drunk and sober.

 “Baby,” Isak said stumbling to him. He wrapped his arms around him, but Even didn’t reciprocate. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I’m drunk. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He was blubbering into Even’s shirt, but Even still didn’t wrap his arms around him like he hoped.

 “I know. Why don’t you go to bed, I’ll get you some water.” Even pushed Isak off him, leaving his boyfriend standing in the middle of the room crying. Isak shuffled to the bed, sobbing now, knowing that Even was hurt by him. Why was he like this?

Even came back with a glass of water and made Isak sit up to drink most of it. Isak looked up at him with tears still in his eyes, his mind spinning from the fight and the alcohol.

 “Even p-p-please d-don’t be m-mad at me. I c-can’t take it,” he said trying to calm down. Even held his chin in one hand and brushed his hair off his forehead in the other.

 “I’m not mad.”

 “Yes, you a-a-are. I k-know you b-b-better than a-anyone.” Even smiled sadly.

 “I just hate fighting with you. I hate hurting each other.”

Isak grabbed his torso and buried his face in Even’s belly. “I’m sorry. It’s m-my fault. I don’t w-w-wanna fight either.”

Even brushed his hair with his fingers. “Let’s sleep. We’ll talk in the morning.”

Isak laid down and Even wrapped his body around his back, tugging Isak close to him. They fell asleep listening to Isak’s sniffles and a heavy sadness hanging around them.

* * *

They were facing each other when they woke up in the morning. Isak was watching Even as he woke up.

 “Morning,” Isak said, voice low and raspy.

 Even blinked slowly and sleepily. “Morning.” He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his back.

 “So, about last night,” Isak began. “I’m sorry, Ev. Really, I get so jealous when I’m drunk and I shouldn’t. I know you’re just friends with Astrid. I just felt so bad watching you with her.”

 “I know. It’s partly my fault. I do get flirty and I know she’s liked me in the past and I shouldn’t encourage it. I shouldn’t even have been drinking as much as I did. I’m sorry too, Iss,” Even said softly, rolling back to face him and putting a hand on his cheek.

 “I hate hurting you.” Isak put a hand over Even’s.

He smiled and closed his eyes. “I know you don’t mean to.”

 “Can we never fight ever?”

 “Yeah I hate it.” Even kissed his forehead, his lips lingering there, knowing Isak loved when he did that.

 “Only fucking, no fighting.” Even laughed as Isak climbed on top of him, grinding his hips.

 “Oh my god, baby.” He gasped as Isak took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” He leaned down to kiss Even, deep and hungry. He didn’t even care about their morning breath.

Isak slipped his tongue in and just as quickly as he kissed him, tore their lips away and dragged them down Even’s chest, trying to kiss away every terrible thing he said the night before. Even flipped them so he was on top, Isak gasping looking up at his boyfriend, the man of his dreams.

Even kissed him hard, like Isak was the last drink of water and Even was dying of thirst. “I love you so much, you know that right?”

Isak grabbed the back of Even’s neck and pulled him close once again. “I know. You’re mine, and I’m yours.”

 “I’m yours forever and ever, baby.”

 “Forever and ever.”

They spent the rest of the morning fooling around in bed, drinking each other in because, if they were being honest, fights and arguments aside, they were never going to get tired of each other. They were always going to keep choosing each other, in this universe and every other. It was Isak and Even ‘til the end of the world.


End file.
